


Ending's Lead into New Beginning's

by CyberFox_Author



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eren dies at one point, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Polyamory, Romance, Sassy Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, So does Erwin, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolves, and hanji, mafia, mature language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberFox_Author/pseuds/CyberFox_Author
Summary: Attack on Titan FanficReincarnation AU, Mafia AU, Fem!Eren AU, Supernatural AU(not the TV show), MultiShip/PolyEren is reincarnated after dying in the War between the Eldians and the Marlyan’s. She regains her memories when she is young and has to suffer through more unspeakable horrors throughout her new life, she finds Jean, Erwin and Hanji early on and they become inseparable and end up taking over a small Mafia gang that grows in an underground Empire. Years later during a meeting with a Rival Gang they find Levi and Mikasa and a few others from the 104th. But things go wrong and a shoot out occurs which Eren saves and takes them in.Will Levi and Co. be able to survive another life filled with death, betrayal and something darker and more dangerous than Titans could’ve ever been?In this Fanfic I have aged up and down most characters to fit the timeline I’ve created, this will also include Ereri, EreJean, EreJeanlevi. Please no ship hate. HELPFUL CRITICISM APPRECIATED
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Marco Bott, Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Levi, Jean Kirstein/Levi/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AOT fic ever so please be kind  
> Also I have not read the manga so I'm goin off of what I know at the moment, but most of the story id set in modern times, there will be plenty of flashbacks and such though. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

2000 Years Ago

“Eren! Please where are you?! Dammit Answer Me!” Shouted Captain Levi of the Survey Corps as he frantically searched around the crumbling buildings on his maneuver gear, coughing as the toxic ash from the fires that seemed to be coming from everywhere. A few others called out the titan shifters name desperately looking for the girl, but never got a response back. 

The previous exhausting fight with the Marleyan’s left enormous amounts of casualties on both sides, only leaving Eren Jaeger, Levi and Mikasa Ackerman, and Jean Kirstien as the survivors of the Eldians, all civilians being slaughtered before the Scouts even made it to the mainland. The four had been split up during the fighting and only just now reunited together. Though without the presence of Eren, as she was in her titan from battling the other Titan shifters. She had managed to take them down and she had collapsed as she left her large titan form. 

Levi and the two others grouped up to search for Eren together when they saw movement from the bottom of a building that had fallen in the chaos. Some of the rubble moved to reveal a slim hand reaching out towards the sky. 

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled as she sped towards her sister, tears openly flowing down her face. The others followed closely behind and landed on the ground a few feet from where Eren was struggling to dig herself out. “Shit! Eren what happened?!” Mikasa sobbed out as she hauled some pretty large pieces of broken building off of Eren’s body. Levi and Jean hurried and helped pull Eren away and onto a semi clear ground, they all inwardly cringed at the unnatural angles Eren’s legs were bent that scarily reminded Mikasa of Carla Jaeger in her final moments. Blood seemed to be flowing from everywhere on the poor shifters person, lacerations covering her from head to toe.

“I-i.... I was c-climbing out from my titan and was looking f-for you guys, but my maneuver gear was ruined and I w-wasn’t fast enough to get..get out of the way of the building...shit! That fucking hurts!” The turquoise eyed girl cursed as she tried to sit up, only to fall back in pain.

“Dammit Jaeger! Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble..” Jean grumbled out as he threw off the remains of his jacket to wrap around the more obvious wounds. Eren lightly smacked his arm in retaliation, but flinched right after which turned into a violent round of coughing. They helped her to lean on her side to lessen the coughing fit, but after a couple minutes of heaving a large glob of blood fell from her dry, cracked lips to the dusty ground below. The Ackerman’s plus Jean’s eyes widened in concern for their comrade and rubbed her back in sympathy. 

“Oi Eren why aren’t you healing yet? We can’t move you like this with your legs broken as hell.” The Captain sighed out as if he had something better to do at the moment other than fighting a war. It took a few seconds of heavy breathing before Eren noticed that she’d been asked a direct question by her superior. She lifted her head to speak, but another round of hacking and blood spewed from her. 

“Shit.. Your n-not gonna like the answer I give you Captain..” Eren finally spoke after spitting out globs of blood and what looked like small particles of something. 

“What do you mean Eren?” Mikasa asked softly as she wiped a streak of blood off of her sister's chin. Levi huffed in agreement and bent down to more closely inspect the womens face, only to see that her once vibrant eyes had gone dull and glassy.

“You guys weren’t there when I found out about it… It was when I was locked up before we left the walls. A-apparently when you become a titan shifter you only have 13 years left to live...And well...It’s been 13 years, my times up..” She stuttered out softly, her eyes moving to stare at the ground to avoid the others horror stricken faces. “That’s why I’m not healing..”. A loud sob forced its way out of Mikasa as she lunged forward to embrace the trembling shifter and clung to her while she cried into her shoulder. Jean growled and stomped away in anger, kicking at random rocks, looking more like a toddler than a full grown man. Levi’s face morphed into pure rage as he stared at the two women he basically watched grow up sitting there sniffling on the ground. 

“Why. The. Absolute. Fuck. Didn’t You Tell Anyone About This!? Why didn’t you tell me? You just planned on letting yourself die?!” Levi shouted at the top of his lungs, the three other people flinched at how loud the Captain was being, and Eren buried herself into Mikasa’s chest. 

“I’m sorry Captain...Whether I had told you or not the outcome would still be the same… The founding Titan only lived 13 years so all Titan shifters after her would do the same. And besides that, even if we were in a different situation then this I would still be executed for what I am sir..” Eren spoke softly, her breathing becoming heavy and raspier with each word she said. Mikasa pulled back to look at Eren, the brunette's face had gotten paler and blood had started to leak out of her nose at a rapid pace. 

“Eren.. I promised myself I would protect you at all costs....Dammit and you're still gonna die! And I can’t do anything to save you!” The younger Ackerman gritted out as she gripped onto Eren’s shirt, causing it to tear due to her abnormal strength. The shifter tutted at the others' antics and told Mikasa it wasn’t her fault and that Eren would be dead ten times over if it weren’t for the three standing there. The looks on their faces showed that her words didn’t give them relief whatsoever. 

The small group decided to move Eren to a safer area not out in the open, not knowing if any enemies were out searching for them. They ended up finding a semi stable building that looked like it could have been a cafe or bar of some kind. As the day continued Eren visibly had gotten worse, to the point where it was too painful to even shift her position on her own without gasping. A stream of blood continuously ran from her nose and she couldn’t go more than five minutes without coughing up blood and larger chunks of her own organs that were deteriorating at a rapid rate. Jean and Mikasa tried their best to keep Eren as comfortable as they could with the little supplies they had with them, Levi kept watch to make sure they all weren’t ambushed by the Marlyan’s or any stray titans on the loose. He constantly kept sneaking glances at the shuddering girl, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest for the poor thing. 

It wasn’t necessarily a secret that Humanity's Strongest and Humanity’s Hope had feelings that ran deeper the Captain and subordinate for each other, but with all the drama with the Walls and the war between the Eldians and the Marlyan’s needing almost everyone’s attention, there was no time to even acknowledge whatever feelings they may have had for the other let alone form a romantic relationship. It also didn’t help that Levi was more than 15 years her senior, Mikasa and Armin alike would’ve castrated the man without a second thought if that happened. Though as Eren laid there on her deathbed, Levi couldn’t help but feel regret for not ever being more open to her and the other people he’s met throughout his life whether it had been in the underground or as a scout under Erwin. 

A rather vicious coughing fit from Eren broke Levi out of his thoughts and he went and kneeled next the youths. He cringed as she spat up more blood and quickly handed her a cloth to wipe her face. Levi, Jean and Mikasa looked at each other, collectively thinking the same thing, Eren is minutes away from meeting her unfortunate ending. 

“Would..Y-you all *cough* stop looking *cough* like that..!” Eren sputtered as she forced herself to a sitting position. “I know I’m gonna keel over soon...Y-you guys should just leave and find somewhere safe to go...I’m useless now..” 

“What the hell are you saying Jaeger we ain’t going anywhere..And lay your ass back down before you spew chunks all over us.” Jean said with a lot less bite than he would’ve normally used when chewing Eren out. She then cursed out a fuck you Horseface befor laying back down on the makeshift cot they had hastily made. 

“Jean’s right Eren we're not leaving you, not now not ever..” Mikasa muttered softly kissing Eren’s forehead. 

Eren closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she was gonna speak, but before she could her body shuddered one last time before going lax in her sister's hold. Mikasa stiffened before lightly shaking Eren’s body begging her to wake up, sobbing uncontrollably into the others chest. Jean bit into his hand to keep himself from let’s his own tears flow and gently pulled Mikasa away from the corpse and hugged her close to his chest. Levi stood up slowly and faced away from those on the floor, no matter how many times, losing someone never got easier and if Jean saw the lone tear roll down his Captain’s face, he said nothing of it.

Humanity’s Last Hope Was No More.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I hope you all enjoy and leave a kudos! Comment below what you like and any suggestions you might have! See you on the flip side!
> 
> WARNING THIS HAS HINTINGS OF SMUT AND ADULT THINGS WATCH YOURSELF

Chapter 2

Present Time

Blurry Turquoise eyes blinked open slowly looking around taking in their surroundings, the room was a well sized office, it was simplistically decorated with whites, greys and blacks. A grey two person couch lined the wall across from a glass door, the blinds shut to block out any onlookers from the outside. Everything is pristine and clean as if it was a staged room for a movie or commercial. Tired eyes closed again as she pinched her nose between her fingers. 

“Damn.. Must’ve dozed off again. Stupid memories… Of course I gotta dream about when I died” Eren Jaeger, or Yerena Warmkessel in this new life but let’s stick with Eren, huffed out before standing up and stretching her limbs and popping quite a few joints. 

It’s been well over 2000 years since the times of the monstrosities known as titans, but to the small few who remember those awful days it seems like only yesterday. Though to Eren she is more than grateful for her second chance at life, to actually grow up semi-normal and not have to worry about being eaten alive everyday has its perks..For the most part anyway. Now our leading lady has to worry about taxes, awful politicians and turf wars that run rampant throughout the cities underground. 

A soft knock on the door eased Eren’s eyes back open and called out to the person to come in.

“Ay yo Boss, I got the signed paperwork from the LeBlanc’s and the Martinez’s. The bastards finally came to a tight truce with eachother, fucking took forever to get then to agree.” A long faced man strutted in through the door babbling on and complaining. 

“Jean you know you don’t need to call me boss right? You are my right hand. And stop jabbering on, You knew those two were at eachothers throats and it was gonna take awhile.” Eren sighed as she took the papers from Jean’s outstretched hand and looked over it for a few moments. Jean gazed at her softly and moved to stand behind the green eyed and began to give Eren a massage. She groaned out and leaned her head back and not so gently tossed the papers onto her desk, her eyes closing and face completely blissed out.

“Have I ever told you that your hands are magical Jean-bo? Cause they are” Eren whispered as she enjoyed the neck rub she was receiving.

“Oh you’ve definitely told me how much you absolutely loovve my hands, especially on other more ‘sensitive’ body parts.” Jean grinned as he leaned down and seductively whispered into the shorter ladies ear. Eren chuckled semi loudly and sat up, turning her head to face Jean. 

“Well well well are you trying to seduce me Mr. Joseph Cortez? In MY Christain office space?” Eren laughed as she stood and wrapped her arms around Jean’s much broader shoulders. Said man scoffed and rolled his eyes as he settled his hands on Eren’s hips. 

“God you know how much I hate that name, yuck. I’d rather be stuck with Jean-bo then ‘Joseph’, way too biblical for my tastes. Especially considering what we are.” He cocked his head to the side while gazing into Eren’s mesmerizing ocean eyes. “And what do you mean Christian office, you're the furthest thing from a Christian, Miss obsessed with the Greek Pantheon.”

“Psh I was making this thing called a joke, you should really keep up with the times old man” Eren said cheekily while spinning Jean around and pressing him up against the edge of her desk.

“Oh I’ll show you old Ms. Jaeger.” Jean growled out huskily as he pulled her flush against his body, his lips a hairs length away from her own plump peach tinted lips. Before they could kiss the office door burst open with a bang.

“Well look at what we have here, flirting in the workspace are we? You two know better than that” A chiding voice said from the entrance. A tall brunette with thick rimmed glasses in a well tailored suit walked into the room and behind them came an even taller man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Hanji! I told you to knock before entering my office!” Eren growled while pulling away from Jean and giving the other two a hateful glare.

“Oh pish posh your starting to sound like Mr. Bushy brows over here, besides your the one that should’ve heard us coming. Though I guess you were a little occupied heh.” The one named Hanji grinned as they bounced over to the couple. “Doesn’t matter anyways, you gotta meeting with the Hamatos tomorrow night, they finally want to discuss that deal about our special delivery, something about wanting a higher pay? Though I’m sure you’ll change their minds and make it so that we can pay them less than before.” 

“Ugh those idiots..How many times am I going to have to tell them that I will not change our agreement! This’ll be the third attempt in four months, I’m getting sick and tired of it. Why have I let that bumbling buffoon stay in charge for this long!” Eren raged while stomping back and forth across the room, The Tall blonde grabbed her gently by the shoulders and held her steady, speaking in a calm manner.

“Eren, you know that you can’t go all berserk on them. We have to remain civil and appear normal so we don’t raise suspicion to the people.”

Eren rolled her eyes and jerked away from the blonde and stood against her desk with her arms crossed.  
“I know Erwin.. I know, but this is getting tiring. People ask questions and suspect us anyways no matter what we do. Can’t we just go into hiding for a couple decades? Run wild in the forest like the good ole days?” Said the shortest of the four whilst blowing a raspberry at Erwin.

“Oh no here we go Eren’s going coo koo on us again, have you been eating enough? Or sleeping for that matter? Do we have to start monitoring you again?” Jean said sarcastically, Hanji started laughing hysterically and fanned their face, happy tears leaking from their eyes. Erwin let out an amused chuckle and patted Eren on the back as she made an offended noise and sent a glare at Jean.

“You wouldn't Dare! I am perfectly fine you fucking HorseFaced Loser!” 

“Annd now we're back to the awful nicknames, Eren sweetie when was the last time you feed? You're starting to get grumpy and illogical. Especially sense your calling Jean that ancient insult.” Hanji quieted their laughter and stared at Eren sternly. Said female rolled her eyes and looked down sheepishly.

“I guess it has been a bit since the last time I ate...But I’ve gone longer without eating, you three know that better than anyone else.” Eren said softly while crossing her arms across her chest. The other three collectively sighed and glared at Eren. 

“We know that idiot, doesn’t mean you should keep pushing yourself to the limit without eating. What if you snapped on accident and attacked someone? We’d definitely have to go into hiding then. This is about everyone's safety, you need to put away your stubbornness about this Eren!” Jean growled as his voice raised in volume. Eren sighed and rubbed the back of her neck biting the inside of her cheek. 

“Fine fine I’ll go out tonight and get something to tie me over, only to get you nagging nancy’s off my back and for the meeting tomorrow night.” Eren said in a resigned tone and turned back to face her desk and grabbed a few random papers and looked them over. 

“How about we all go together tonight? Make it easier for everyone. It’s been awhile since we all hunted together.” Erwin said. 

“I’ll only go along with that if you and Hanji promise not to start fucking in the middle of the woods. I swear if I have to witness that again I will snap both of your necks!” 

Jean and Hanji laughed at Eren’s wide eyed expression and aggressive outburst, Erwin flushing in embarrassment at the memory. Earlier on when these four had found each other, their instincts had still been somewhat unstable and tended to act without thinking, which included some very… awkward situations. Eren still sometimes regrets the day when she found Hanji bloodied and naked in the middle of the gods' damned woods.

“Ha! You got it Boss! But I make no promises though! I just can’t help it sometimes, Erwin just looks so sexy when he’s all riled up and in hunting mode. Just makes me want to eat him up!” Hanji cackled and licked their lips while staring hungrily at Erwin. Jean gagged in the background and Eren made a face that screamed unimpressed. Hanji snapped out of it and held out their hands in surrender. “Sorry sorry, I’ll calm down. I promise.” They grinned and stepped away.

“Please keep it in your pants, Hanji, it's unbecoming. Also you guys should go back to work. I’m Surprised the building hasn’t burned down yet, come on get on with it, out out!”

The three grumbled and made their way out of Eren’s office with Hanji muttering something about Eren being an absolute hypocrite and not letting them have any fun. After the door closed, Eren, not so gracefully fell into her fancy rolling chair and covered her eyes with her hand.

‘Ugh those idiots drive me crazy...Though I’d still be nothing without them..’ Eren thought to herself before getting up and back to work.

Time Skip

It was around midnight and a pair of oblivious deer meandered around a clearing in the middle of a very secluded part of the woods. Not noticing whatsoever the four predators stalking them from afar. One of the deer picked up its head and looked around its environment, unfortunately a useless endeavor as the deer couldn’t see very far in front of its face. A rustling sound started to come from all directions it seemed. The pair of deer jumped to attention and readied themselves to flee at a moment's notice, but before they could even blink two huge figures barreled out from the treeline and pounced onto one of the deer.

Two wolves, one a rusty brown color and the other a light tan, They teared into the poor creature's body and ate with vigor. The other deer, fearing for its life, turned and made a break for the brush. It ran and ran as fast as it’s thin legs could take it, The deer soon realized that it was being chased after and pushed itself to go harder. Even with all its strength it couldn't keep going for very long. Two loud growls erupted from behind and in front of the deer, confusing it. A few moments later the deer was grabbed and two pairs of fangs pierced through each side of its neck. It took maybe 15 minutes before the deer was completely drained of blood. The two assailants dragged the body back to the clearing where the two wolves had finished devouring the first deer and had moved onto more intimate things, soft growls and whimpers coming from them.

“DAMMIT IT ALL! I fucking hate the both of you! I don’t need to witness this again!” Eren screamed out in anger before dropping the drained deer and running away with inhuman speed to get away from the coupling werewolves. The other groaned in disgust and followed after Eren, catching up to her in no time. “That’s it! I will never go hunting with those two ever again!” She growled once they were a good few miles away from the wolves.

“You’d think after 400 years they’d at least tone it down a bit or at least be more modest..” Jean sighed and shook his head, trying to get the image of that out of his head. “Though I can understand where they're coming from.. You do get me all hot under the collar” Jean grinned and pressed up behind the shorter women, smelling the blood stained on and around her lips. He licked his own lips and started kissing Eren’s neck, nibbling on her tan skin every couple of kisses. Eren hummed softly and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her lovers lips against her, relishing in the afterglow of a fresh hunt. She chuckled and turned to face Jean before jumping away from him.

“Ah ah ah, you're not getting me that easily Jeanny boy, gotta come and catch me first” She said smugly and bolted away in a sprint.

“So we're playing that game tonight are we? Making me work for it, never a dull moment with her heh” Jean whispered to himself before giving chase to Eren into the night.

TBC


End file.
